The monsters are still there
by Skovko
Summary: Nine months ago they made it back from the world with the monsters. They're all falling apart individually because of what they went through. One day a stranger knocks on her door, tells her he's friends with Roman and Dean, and that he needs her help to get his friends back to normal. He wants them to go back in there to shut the place down. (Sequel to "The monsters are real".)
1. Pizza delivery

He walked towards the building in a shirt and a cap that said he came from a certain pizzeria. In his hands he held a pizza box. He looked like a normal man delivering pizza but that couldn't be further from the truth. He had dressed up like this since he had no idea if her apartment was being watched or not.

He looked through the names next to the door bells but her name wasn't there. Of course it wasn't. She was trying to hide. There was a door bell without any name next to it and he knew what name was supposed to be there.

 _Beverly Perry._

He rang another door bell without looking at the name and shortly after a man's voice sounded.

"Yes?" The person asked.  
"Pizza delivery," he tried to sound cheerful.  
"I didn't order anything," the unseen man said.  
"I must have rung the wrong bell. Can you just buzz me in so I can deliver it?" He asked.

The man didn't answer but the buzz sounded and the door was unlocked. He hurried inside and started walking up the stairs. She lived on the fourth floor. As expected there was no name tag on the door either. It didn't matter. He knew she was in there. He raised his hand and knocked. He heard someone move close to the door on the other side and he felt her looking at him through the peephole.

"I didn't order a pizza," she said.  
"It says here it's for a Beverly Perry," he said.  
"There's no one here by that name," she lied.

He looked around to make sure no neighbours had stuck their heads out before he moved a bit closer to the door.

"I need to talk to you. It's important. Can you put the chain on and open the door just to hear me out for five seconds?" He asked.

He waited nearly thirty long seconds before she finally opened the door with the chain on it and peeked out at him through the small gap.

"My name is Seth Rollins and I'm friends with Dean and Roman," he said. "You remember them, right? Big, bad monsters chasing you down and you saving everyone's asses."  
"Ssh, not so loud. Someone might hear," she said.  
"Then let me in," he said.

She didn't know what made her trust the stranger, maybe the sincerity in his eyes, but she removed the chain from the door and let him in. He watched the woman in front of him in horror. She was nothing but skin and bones and she looked like a wreck.

"You look nothing like Roman said," he said. "Do you even eat?"  
"Sometimes," she said.

She eyed the pizza box and he felt so guilty.

"It's empty," he apologized. "I didn't know if anybody is watching your building so this was the best disguise I could come up with."  
"It's okay. I'm not hungry," she lied.  
"Yes, you are. When is the last time you ate?" He asked.  
"Three days ago," she answered.  
"What the actual fuck?" He looked even more shocked.  
"I'm too fucking scared to leave this apartment so I only do it when I can't stand the hunger anymore," she said.  
"Come with me. I'll buy you a fucking family sized pizza right now just to be sure you get something inside you," he said.

She scratched her head nervously and stepped away from him.

"Come back later and bring a car. I only go out at night. Walk around the building by 10. We all have a storage room in the basement and I climb out the window in mine so that no one will see me," she said.  
"That place really did a number on all of you," he said. "I'll be back. I promise."  
"Leave the box," she said.  
"It's still empty," he said.  
"If anyone's watching and you walk back out with the box, your cover is blown," she said.  
"Right. You're the smart one," he pointed at her and smiled. "You saved my boys once before. Maybe you can do it again. I'll see you later, Beverly."

He disappeared out of her door before she could argue with him about saving his friends. He heard her lock the door and the chain being put back in place. He felt for her. She wasn't safe behind a locked door and if someone was to break it down, she would probably die trying to jump out of a window on the fourth floor. It was a false safety and she was hurting herself in the process. It seemed like she needed him just as much as he needed her.

He was behind the building 15 minutes before 10. It was almost pitch black on the other side. The moon and the stars gave enough light. At 10 PM a window opened and a hooded figure climbed out of it. She didn't say anything. She just grabbed his arm and he led her silently to his car. She seemed nervous as he started driving. He drove to an open pizzeria.

"Leave the motor running," she said. "And hurry."

She wasn't gonna go in there with him and risk being seen by anyone. He nodded at her and walked inside. He had no idea what she liked on pizza but judging by her skinny body, she'd probably eat anything. He ordered one with ham, cheese and bacon. He wanted something greasy in her although he knew one meal wouldn't do much difference. Once back in the car, he handed her the box and looked at her.

"Just drive," she said.

He started driving again, taking turns whenever she told him too. After a while they drove into an old parking lot in front of an abandoned mall. He parked down by the end and killed the engine so they were left in darkness.

"No one's here," he said.

She opened the box and took a slice before watching him reach over to take one too. They sat in silence until the entire pizza was gone. She closed the box and put it in the back seat before finally dropping the hood to look at him through the darkness.

"What do you want?" She asked.  
"Your help," he answered.  
"I'm no use for anybody," she said.  
"You know that's not true. Because of you my two best friends are still alive but they've changed. That place changed them just like it did you," he said.  
"What happened?" She asked.

He sighed and ran a hand down his face while thinking about his two best friends that used to be so strong.

"Dean's in the loony bin," he said.  
"What?" She asked shocked.  
"He went out drinking on his own after they came home and one night he snapped and started shouting about that place and all the creatures. He ended up spending the night in a cell at the police station but next morning sobered up he continued shouting about it and they ended up locking him up. They have him drugged up on god knows what and he's a fucking zombie but at least he's not talking about that place anymore and that's all that matters to the stupid doctors," he said.

She felt her heart drop and nodded. Dean had been so strong in there, even joking around by calling her great one. It had been a cover just like her leading them all out had been a cover. She had been so scared but never shown it.

"And Roman?" She asked.  
"He's become numb," he said. "It's like he doesn't care about anything anymore. The only time his eyes light up is when he's talking about you."  
"Me?" She asked surprised.  
"I think he fell in love with you in there," he said.  
"He doesn't even know me. We only spent one day together and that was a fucking day from hell," she said.  
"He always talks about the first thing he remembers seeing when he woke up was your eyes, and before realizing anything was wrong, he wanted to kiss you," he said.

She swallowed hard as she took in that information. Never once had she thought a man like Roman would like a woman like her. Not that it had mattered in there. All that had mattered was surviving and getting out. That was nine months ago and she was a shell of the woman she had been back then.

"What is it you think that I can do this time around?" She asked.  
"We're going back in there," he said.  
"No, no, no, no, no!" Her voice went higher and higher.

The man in front of her was either crazy or he was working with the people inside. There was no way she was going back in there. She reached for the handle of the door but just as she got it opened, he reached over and slammed it shut again. He was too close to her face for his liking and he had her pinned in the seat.

"I'm checking Dean out tomorrow. All the papers are done and I'm his legal guardian. I'm throwing those stupid meds out the second we get home and it can't take long for his brain to follow. Roman's gonna be there too although I doubt he cares much about what I'm planning on doing. But he cares about you. So please, Beverly, I need you in this. I'm going in there with or without any of you to shut down that place for good. You're all still fucking prisoners in your own minds and you don't dare to start living as long as you think someone is still out there ready to kidnap you again," he said.

He moved away from her and she was free to open the door again if that's what she wanted.

"If you wanna leave, just leave. I won't stop you," he said. "But I could use your help. Don't do this for me or even for yourself. Do it for Dean and Roman. I want my friends back."

He started sniffling and felt her hand on his shoulder. He reached up and grabbed her hand, squeezing it as a thanks.

"Take me home," she said.

He drove back to her apartment and she pulled the hood up before they got there.

"I don't think anyone is actually watching," he said.  
"But you can't be sure," she said.  
"No, I can't," he looked at her. "Will you help me?"  
"I'll think about it," she said.

She couldn't make any promises because she had no idea what she would do. He reached over, opened the glove department and took out paper and pen. He wrote down his address and phone number and handed it to her.

"Please," he said. "I'll check him out tomorrow after breakfast and I'll take him straight home to my place."  
"You're a good friend, Seth. They're lucky to have you," she said.  
"And who do you have?" He took her hand. "You're not in this alone, Beverly. Not if you choose not to be."

She managed to give him some sort of smile before opening the car door and getting out. He watched her run around the building and he waited for five minutes to make sure no one followed her there before he started the engine again and drove back home.


	2. Seth in father mode

Seth and Roman helped Dean inside Seth's house. They got him down to sit on the couch and Roman sat down next to him. Seth looked at his two friends. Both of them were like zombies these days. Dean because of the meds, Roman because of his mind.

"I'm flushing these," he said.

He held up the bottle of pills they had given him when he checked out Dean. There was no way he was gonna feed Dean anymore of those damn pills. Roman just nodded but didn't seem to care. Seth walked to the bathroom, dropped all the pills down in the toilet and flushed. One step closer to getting at least one of his friends back.

"Are you hungry?" He stuck his head through the doorway and looked at Roman.  
"A little," Roman shrugged.  
"I'm gonna make some pasta with tomato sauce for dinner but I'll make some sandwiches right now. I'm not sure they actually fed Dean before we picked him up," Seth said.

Roman just shrugged again and Seth sighed before heading for the kitchen. It was so hard holding both of them up but he had to be strong for them. When they first told the story, it had sounded like something out of a horror fantasy movie but never once had he not believed them. He knew they were telling him the truth. The fear in their eyes alone was a dead giveaway.

"Here we go," he said.

He tried to stay happy as he carried a tray with sandwiches and lemonade into the living room and placed it down on the table in front of them. Roman reached for a sandwich while Seth picked one up and placed it in Dean's hand.

"Eat, Dean," he said softly.

Dean still functioned normally when it came to things like that. He lifted his hand and started eating but that was about it. He didn't look at Seth or say anything. Seth missed hearing his friend's voice. He missed both of his friends. Even though they were in the same room, they were further apart than ever before. He wasn't gonna lose them, at least not without one hell of a fight.

"When he's done eating, let's get him into my bed and let him sleep off some of the meds," he said.

Dean slept all afternoon while Roman stayed on the couch with the tv running. He would answer whenever Seth asked him anything but the days where Roman started a conversation on his own were long gone. Seth wanted to tell him that he had tracked down Beverly and even went to see her but he wouldn't want to get Roman's hopes up for nothing. If Beverly chose to stay away, he wouldn't blame her one bit, and it would only hurt Roman even more.

"Go wake up Dean. Dinner's almost ready," Seth said.

Five minutes later Roman and Dean came walking out. Dean blinked and looked confused.

"Where am I?" He asked.  
"In my house," Seth answered.  
"I thought it looked familiar," Dean said. "Fuck, my head hurts."  
"You're going off the meds. Your body's gonna kill you for a few days," Seth said.  
"Thanks," Dean sat down. "That place was insane. No one believed me in there so they just stuffed me up with that shit to keep me quiet."  
"No more of that. Let's all eat," Seth said.

He and Roman sat down too and just as he started putting pasta on their plates, the door bell rang. He snapped his head up and couldn't keep his smile down. It could only be one person ringing his door, or at least he hoped so. He stood up to find a fourth plate in the cabinet.

"Roman, mind getting that?" He asked.  
"Why me?" Roman asked.  
"I think it's for you," Seth answered.

With a confused look on his face, Roman got up and walked to the front door. When he opened it, he found a hooded figure looking down at her own shoes. She slowly lifted her head and although her body looked nothing like he remembered, those dark green eyes were still the same.

"Beverly?" He asked. "Oh my god, it is you!"

He swallowed her up in his giant arms, dragging her through the open door and kicking it shut behind him. He didn't put her down before he had dragged her all the way to the kitchen where Seth and Dean were looking at the weird scene. He pulled the hood down and revealed her face to them. Dean's jaw dropped and he slowly got to his feet and wrapped his arms around her.

"Great one," he cried in a whisper.  
"How did you...?" Roman turned his head and looked at Seth. "Seth, care to tell me something?"  
"I found her," Seth smirked.  
"He made one hell of a speech to get me here. He can be quite persuasive," she said.  
"No shit," Roman chuckled.

The sound of Roman chuckling had Seth smiling instantly. It was so good to hear something like that come out of Roman's mouth. Dean released her again and took a step back while Roman once again eyed the skinny person in front of him.

"What happened to you? You used to be healthy to look at," he said.  
"I was chubby," she said.  
"No, you looked good. Like a real woman," he blushed.  
"I'm still real. It's just..." She sighed. "Things have been really rough, you know. And from what I hear, you haven't been able to cope too good yourself."  
"She doesn't eat for days," Seth said.  
"Seth!" She snapped her head to look at him.  
"There's not gonna be any lies between us," Seth said firmly. "You don't eat, Dean's been in the loony bin, Roman's fucking numb and I'm trying like crazy to get you all back to normal again. Now sit down and eat this fucking dinner I've made before it goes cold!"

He hadn't meant to shout but he couldn't control his own anger and hurt any longer. He wanted his friends back and she was the first step. She had come through and that meant everything.

"Do they even know?" She asked as she sat down.  
"Know what?" Dean asked.  
"No, they don't," Seth sighed.  
"Seth wants us to go back in there," she said.  
"No fucking way!" Dean growled.  
"Like I told Beverly yesterday, I'm going with or without you," Seth said.  
"You don't even know where it is," Roman said.

Dean looked down ashamed and Roman growled in anger.

"Dean? Did you fucking tell him?" He asked.  
"I had to. I remember," Dean said.  
"We were in the back of vans," she said.  
"Did you keep your eyes closed the entire time?" He broke out in a little smile. "Because I didn't. No one was back there with me since they thought I was asleep so I sat up and looked out of the back window the entire ride. I never forgot the way and one night I told Seth."

Seth started putting pasta on plates again. They all watched him like children watching their father. He didn't speak again until all plates were filled with pasta and tomato sauce.

"So, yeah, we're going back in there," he said.  
"Fuck, no!" Roman said.  
"I am," Seth said.  
"I'm going with him," she looked at Roman.  
"No, Beverly, you know what it's like in there," Roman said.  
"I wanna shut that place down. How many people died in there after us? I don't want anyone else to ever go in there. We're going in there and I don't care if you go with us or not, Roman. You're not gonna stop me," she said.  
"I'm not letting you go in there alone," he reached over and stroked her cheek. "You got us through that place once before. You can do it again."  
"Only this time we're taking the back entrance instead," Seth said.

Roman was still stroking her cheek and he managed to put on a smile for her.

"We'll go in three days," he said.  
"Why wait three days?" She asked.  
"First of all, we need to make sure Dean is clean and that his body can handle it. And second of all, we need some food in you to make sure your body can handle it too," he said.  
"You care too much about my body," she said.  
"I'm alive today because of you. I owe you everything. And besides..." He smirked. "I really liked your body back then. I'm so gonna fatten you up again."

She grabbed her fork and dug into the pasta with a smile. The three men followed and soon after Seth's delicious dish was completely gone.

"One thing though," Dean said.  
"Yeah?" Seth asked.  
"If we go in there, we're gonna become murderers ourselves because there's no way in hell I'm gonna let any of those mad scientists out of there alive," Dean said.  
"We'll figure it out," Roman looked at Beverly again. "Somehow, we'll figure it out."

He was with Dean in that matter. He was ready to tear everyone apart that had brought this kind of hurt not only on himself but on Beverly too. For nine long months he had thought about her everyday and he wasn't about to let her hurt anymore.

"What about Peyton?" She looked up.  
"She took the pill," Dean said.  
"I tracked her down too. She's happy. She's gotten engaged. She doesn't remember anything," Seth said.  
"Good," she said. "Let's keep her out of it and let her live her life."  
"It's time for you three to start living again," Seth said.  
"And time for those motherfuckers to stop," Dean said.


	3. Open Sesame

Roman woke up on his right side with his left arm safely secured around Beverly's waist. She was lying on her back still asleep and he took his time to watch her. For three days they had shared Seth's bed. Seth had graciously given it to them while he slept on his couch with Dean on an air mattress on the floor next to him.

Nothing had been going on in Seth's bed other than them sleeping next to each other and Roman always holding on to her. It wasn't that he didn't want anything to happen but it was neither the time nor the place to start anything. And to be honest, he was scared to break her with how skinny she had become. He could feel most of her bones and he hated that that fucked up place had turned her into a skeleton.

"What are you thinking?" She asked.

He hadn't realized she had woken up while he had been thinking about what could have been if things had been different and they had met out in the real world. He moved his eyes to hers and gave her a little smile.

"Just a bunch of what ifs," he answered.  
"What if we were never there? What if the monsters hadn't been real? What if Finn, Sasha, Baron and Sonya hadn't died? What if we had never met?" She sounded a bit angry.  
"Yes," he said.  
"Children's games won't do you any good, Roman. We were there, the monsters were real, people did die and we did meet no matter if you wanted to or not," she said.  
"Meeting you was the best part," he said.  
"Because I got you out alive," she said.  
"Not just that," he said.

He let his hand run up her side until he reached her face and ran his fingers through her hair. He leaned in a bit closer.

"If this is the last time I'll ever see you, I gotta do this," he said.

He leaned in and kissed her. Their lips moved softly against each other while their tongues experimentally played together. He groaned at the sensation. He sure could get used to this.

"Are you awake?" Seth knocked on the door.

Roman broke the kiss and smiled at her. He got the same smile in return from her.

"We're getting out of there," he said firmly. "We're gonna tear that place down and we'll get out of there together and start a new life. Together."  
"You talk a high game," she said.  
"Your brain and my muscles, baby girl. No one stands a chance," he said.  
"I think Kraken might argue on that one," she said.  
"Guys!" Seth knocked again.  
"We're coming, damn it!" Roman shouted.  
"To be continued," she smiled at him again.

After a solid breakfast they moved out to Seth's car. Seth drove while Dean sat in the passenger seat guiding the way. They stopped after a couple of hours to get some more food inside and get gas on the car and then they drove for a couple of hours again.

"There," Dean pointed at the chain of mountains.  
"There's nothing there," Seth said.  
"We came out through that mountain," Dean said.

Seth stopped the car and looked at the stone wall in front of them.

"Open Sesame," he tried.  
"There's a way in and we're gonna find it," Dean said.

They all got out of the car and Dean moved to the trunk. Shortly after he pulled out a harpoon. Beverly looked at him with wide eyes.

"Where the fuck did you get a harpoon?" She asked.  
"Dean's always had a thing for weird weapons," Roman said.  
"No guns or anything useful?" She asked.  
"Don't worry, great one, a harpoon is very useful. We just need something to keep those fuckers standing still. And I only recall that Jeff guy having a gun," Dean said.  
"You don't know that for sure," she said.  
"That's why Seth brought his gun," Dean smirked.

Seth fished his gun out from the trunk and showed it to her.

"Roman?" She asked.  
"I can kill a guy with my bare hands," Roman answered.  
"But you're taking this rope," Seth handed him a long, rolled up rope.  
"And me? What the fuck do I do?" She asked.  
"Stand back and survive," Roman kissed her temple. "You saved us last time. Time for us to save you."  
"Let's find the way inside," Dean said.

They moved over to the mountain where Dean was dead sure the vans had driven out from. He moved his hand over the stone wall, hoping to somehow being able to push it open.

"Guys," she said.

She squatted down, pushed some long grass down with her hands and revealed a plate in the mountain filled with buttons with pictures of different creatures on them.

"Great, we need a fucking code," Dean muttered. "Get us in, great one."  
"Why do you think I know anything about codes?" She asked.  
"You know the creatures," he said.

She looked at the pictures and memorized their way through the world inside.

"Maybe it's in the order we met them," she started pressing the buttons as she spoke. "Medusa, siren, werewolf, vampire. Wow!"

The stone wall started opening.

"What? No Nessie or Kraken?" Roman asked.  
"I told you, they are real," she said.  
"And the dragon?" Dean asked.  
"We never had to fight that or anything," she answered.

Dean looked at her with a big smile on his face.

"I knew you could do it," he said. "I still don't get how you think Nessie and Kraken are real."

She got up from her squatted position, ready to take the floor one more time. This was her world and he wanted to know the answers.

"Well, Kraken is the big eight armed octopus. There was one even bigger with ten arms. Both were thought to be myths but one day a skeleton of the ten armed washed ashore. It's only happened that once but it proves it's real. So if the biggest one exists, there's even a bigger chance the smaller one, Kraken, exists too," she said.  
"And Nessie?" Roman asked.  
"She's believed to be the plesiosaurus. Like some animals evolved from water to dry land, it's believed the dinosaur learned to breathe under water and survived the ice age. And of course there's more than just one since no creature can survive that many years. But they're a small pack," she said.  
"So they created the others but somehow found a Kraken and a fucking dinosaur, kidnapped them like you and put them in here," Seth said.  
"I guess," she said. "It would make sense since they were able to change things about the ones that don't exist."  
"Whatever!" Dean cracked his neck. "It ends today."

He started moving in and Seth, Roman and Beverly quickly followed. Inside was another plate to close the secret gate again but they left it open in case they needed a quick retreat. It didn't matter. No one was out there to see it.


	4. Justice

They moved slowly through the place until they came by the vans that had taken them out of there nine months earlier. In total there were ten vans in the place. She couldn't help but shiver at the sight of them. She had been in the back on one of them, leaving this horrible place behind. She felt Roman's hand on her lower back and he leaned in to her ear.

"Easy," he spoke softly. "I'm not gonna let anything happen to you."  
"Don't make promises you can't keep," she said.  
"I'm not," he said. "I found you again and I'm not letting you slip through my fingers this time around."  
"Technically Seth found me," she said.  
"Now it not the time for jokes," he chuckled lowly.

They stopped and looked at eight steps leading up to a door.

"All hell breaks loose behind that door," she said.  
"Let's storm the place," Dean raised the harpoon.  
"I'll go for Jeff right away since we know he's armed. Keep everyone down and I'll tie them up afterwards," Roman said.  
"I'll open the door," Seth said.

They moved up the stairs and once on top, Seth looked back to make sure everyone was ready. Three nodding heads waited for him and he turned back and put a hand on the handle. He took a deep breath and pushed the door open.

"No one move!" He shouted.

They all stormed into the room where they were met by a bunch of confused faces. Roman jumped Jeff just as the man reached for his gun.

"Not a fucking chance!" Roman shouted.

He had Jeff's gun and knocked him in the head with the handle.

"Everyone down on your knees," Seth said.

The men dropped down and Seth looked around at the ten crazy people. He only knew the names of two of them and he didn't care to know the others.

"Tie them up," he said.  
"Alright, hands behind your backs," Roman said.  
"What are you planning on doing to us?" Matt asked.  
"Payback!" Dean growled.

Shortly after all ten men had their hands and feet tied together behind their backs, all of them lying down and bound like reversed longbows.

"Now what?" Seth asked.

They hadn't thought it through completely. They knew if they let Dean, he would have some fun with his harpoon. They couldn't let him do it, at least not yet. There had to be some sort of way to not get blood on their hands so they started to look around. Beverly opened a fridge and found dead fish in there. Food for Nessie.

"Holy fuck!" Seth said. "Look at that."

He pointed to a big red button saying "Emergency only" on it.

"What does that button do?" He asked.  
"Answer him!" Roman grabbed Matt's hair.  
"It burns everything down," Matt said.  
"Literally? With flames and everything? It'll burn the entire world down you created?" Seth asked.  
"Yes," Matt answered.  
"Let's do it," Roman said.  
"Wait! Wait!" Beverly said.

Still standing by the open fridge, she looked over at the screens that showed the entire world. She could see Medusa - they had actually created a new version on her - the sirens, Nessie, Kraken and even the dragon sleeping up in its lair in a mountain somewhere. The werevolves and the vampires were in dark places, also sleeping. There was daylight outside.

"Is there any other way out of that world?" She asked.  
"The ocean," Jeff piped in. "If you can swim far enough out to get past our mountains but no one can."  
"What about ships?" She asked.  
"We own that part of the sea. No one can cross our lines," Jeff said with a hint of a smile. "If you want out, you use the same door you just walked through. That's the only way out."  
"For humans maybe," she said.  
"Fuck it!" Seth said. "Let's burn the place down."  
"You can't burn it down!" She shouted.  
"Oh, I can. Watch me," he said.

He moved his hand towards the button but was stopped by her scream. She grabbed a fish from the fridge, ran to the glass door that led into the fucked up world and pressed the button to open it.

"Beverly!" Roman shouted.  
"I can't let her die!" She shouted.

She ran through the hardly lit cave and she could hear feet chasing after her. All three of them were trying to stop her. Soon she was out of the cave, looking down at the split lake with Nessie and Kraken.

"Get back here!" Roman grabbed her. "We need to shut this down!"  
"She's innocent!" She cried.  
"So were we!" He yelled.  
"So go burn it down all you want but I'm gonna burn with her!" She yelled back.

She yanked herself free from his grip and jumped into the lake on Nessie's side. Nessie watched her the same way she had done nine months earlier. She swam across the lake and got up on the other side before holding up the fish.

"Here, girl! Come here! Look what I got for you!" She called.

The three men watched as Nessie started swimming towards Beverly and climbed up on dry land.

"Fuck!" Roman muttered.  
"Go help her," Seth said. "Dean, we have to get back inside before any of the fuckers figure out how to crawl to each other and get free."  
"Hurry, Roman," Dean said. "You got a lot of hours until nightfall so you can do it. I expect you to bring her back with you."  
"I won't fail," Roman said.

He jumped in the water and swam as fast as he could. He pulled himself up on dry land and ran to Beverly that had already led Nessie halfway to the church.

"I told you she was friendly," she said.  
"You're fucking crazy," he said.  
"I can't let her die, Roman. She's not evil," she said.  
"Your mind is an artwork on its own, baby girl," he took her hand. "I can't wait to get to know it even better."

They moved as fast as they could, passing the church and getting through the forest that wasn't as scary in daylight as it had been with the full moon and the werewolves. Soon they were getting close to the sea and they had to stop before they got close enough for the sirens' song to reach them.

"Here you go, girl," she said.

She threw the dead fish as far as she could down on the beach. Nessie happily moved after it, swallowing it down and raising her head to look at the ocean.

"Go on," Beverly whispered. "Swim. Be free."

She sighed in relief as Nessie moved out in the ocean and started swimming away. It was a beautiful moment that even took Roman's breath away for a second.

"Now what?" He asked.  
"Now we burn this place down," she said.  
"Right," he said. "We better hurry because I'm not fighting the nocturnal beasts again."

They hurried back the same way they came and were surprised when they reached the lake. On the other side they could see that Seth and Dean had untied the feet of the ten men and brought them outside. Roman and Beverly swam across once more and got back up on dry land.

"We did a bit of thinking," Seth said.  
"And we can't technically go free no matter what but we actually don't have to kill them ourselves," Dean nodded towards the water. "We got our boy Kraken here."  
"Sounds like justice to me," Roman said. "Beverly?"  
"You can't fucking kill us!" Matt whimpered.  
"Why not? How many people have you killed in here?" Roman asked.  
"It was an experiment. We did it for the greater good," Matt said.  
"What greater good?" Beverly shouted. "You're fucking psycho! You like watching people die in the most horrific ways and now it's your fucking turn!"  
"Beverly?" Roman asked again.  
"Feed the fucking Kraken!" She growled. "And let's burn this place to the ground!"

Dean moved over and started untying Jeff's hands.

"What are you doing?" Roman asked.  
"Giving him a fair chance like we had," Dean winked. "Let's see how fast you can swim, little man."

Jeff screamed as he was thrown in the water. The scream woke Roman, Seth and Beverly up too and they hurried to help untie and throw the other nine in. They slowly backed away as they watched Kraken swim almost gracefully through the water to wrap its tentacles around the ten fighting men.

"Justice," Roman said lowly.  
"Let's go," Seth said.

They moved back into the cave and found themselves back in the room shortly after. Seth moved to the "Emergency only" botton again.

"I don't think it's only gonna burn down the world out there. I think everything, including this room, will go up in flames. We need to shut down the stone wall again. That's on you, Beverly," he said.  
"Got it," she said.  
"Are you ready to run?" He asked.  
"Burn it down," Dean smirked.

Seth pushed the botton and a loud alarm sounded. They sprinted out of the room, down the stairs and past the vans again. They could already hear the flames roar in the background as they sprinted through the still open stone wall.

"Beverly!" Seth shouted.  
"I'm on it!" She shouted back.

She threw herself down on her knees and pressed the buttons once again. Medusa, siren, werewolf, vampire. The wall closed and a pair of arms grabbed her from behind. Roman held her tight as she started crying and shaking. He pulled her up from the ground and moved her towards Seth's car and into the back seat. The car started moving and she felt Roman's hands on her cheeks.

"Hey, hey, breathe. Come back to me, baby girl," he said.

He placed his lips on hers and she grabbed his shirt in a tight grip. He broke the kiss and smiled at her.

"There you are," he said. "Look, we're leaving. We all made it out. The world is gone and you saved Nessie. No more nightmares or days of hiding. We're free."  
"We're free," she repeated in a whisper.  
"We're fucking free!" Dean shouted and shook Seth's shoulder. "We're fucking free, Seth! We did it! You did it!"  
"Thank you, Seth," Roman said.  
"I had to do something. I was losing you both," Seth said.  
"We're back," Roman pulled Beverly close. "All of us."


End file.
